A Little Fun
by That Weird Girl You All Know
Summary: In which Alyss has a little dilemma during dinner with her friends.


**Just a Little Fun**

A/N: I do not own RA or any of its characters. If I did, Alyss would still be breathing and happily married to Will with a shit ton of kids.

* * *

This wasn't how she planned to spend her night.

Alyss sipped from her glass, taking note of the laughter surrounding her. Jenny had planned a small get together since everyone is actually Redmont for once. The rangers had been quite busy for a while due to trying to bring down some band of thieves that proved to be more than they were worth.

But, that had been settled and dealt with a few days before and with Gilan in town, Jenny had felt it was appropriate to celebrate the occasion.

Not that it was a bad idea. In fact it was a very thoughtful and pleasant surprise when Alyss got the letter of Jenny inviting her and Will to the castle for dinner. It was nice to see all her friends again since their lifestyles rarely allowed them any down time.

However, Alyss had an... _itch._ An itch her husband could only rid her of.

Alyss needed to feel his hands on her. Perhaps on her hips, tugging her closer to her as their lips danced and hands wandered. She needed to hear Will gasp her name in that special little way that always made her tingle all the way down to her toes. She needed _him_.

But she couldn't have him.

And that annoyed her immensly.

"Alyss?"

Alyss blinked, suddenly aware of the eyes now watching her. She set her glass down and turned towards the voice that had called her name. "Yes, dear?" She replied, taking in her husband's features. Will frowned in concern for a moment. Oh, how she wished to take that bottom lip between her teeth and bite down gently. Just the way Will liked it-

"Alyss, are you alright?"

Blinking once more in an attepmt to discreetly rid herself of certain thoughts, Alyss nodded. "Yes, I'm just enjoying this wine. This is an excellent brand, Jenny. Where did you get it?" She asked, successfully redirecting the conversation away from herself as Jenny beamed at the compliment and began to explain how she got the chance to trade ingredients with cooks from another fief.

Alyss smiled as she listen although she was sighing mentally. This was really not how she wanted to spend her night. A hand, calloused yet warm and strong, grasped hers and tangled their fingers together. Alyss' heart skipped a few beats yet her chest warmed pleasantly. "Are you sure you're alright?" Will asked quietly. Alyss gave him a soft smile as she nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly. It was amazing how well this man knew her. How he kept making her heart beat faster like it did when she was mere apprentice.

Will smiled in return and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the conversation. Alyss continued to stare for a moment longer, just simply drinking in the prescence that was just... _Will._ His hair was as ruly as ever, despite him attempting to tame it as he usually did. His eyes were no longer tired. Instead they were warm and full of energy that had been absent lately. He even had a stubble coming in.

She wondered how it would feel against her tighs as he licked her core-

Alyss took a sharp intake of breath as she felt a familiar sensastion in between her thighs. She really needed to do something about this or the rest of dinner would be unbearable.

Suddenly, a thought struck Alyss. A very entertaining thought that could make this dinner go a bit faster.

Grinning, Alyss removed her hand from Will's as she took a roll from a basket at the table as she began to plan.

Will wouldn't know what hit him.

"Did you ever fix your mandola, Will?" Pauline asked, taking a small sip of her wine. Will nodded as he stirred his spoon in the stew, waiting for it to cool off. "Yes, it was troublesome though." He replied, giving a brief explanation of how he had to replace the strings and re-tune them. During his brief explanation, however, Alyss had removed her hand from his and he mourned the loss of contact. It was difficult to get some time alone with Alyss and he planned on doing something special with her tonight. Maybe cook her a dinner and sing her a song. But spending time with some old friends wasn't too shabby either he supposed.

"How is the wedding planning going?" Will asked. Gilan smiled brightly at the mention of the much anticipated event. "Quite well, Will! We're just figuring out the decorations at this point." Gilan said excitedly and Will smiled, truly happy for his friend. He could even see Halt give one of his rare smiles out of the corner of his eye.

Will opened his mouth to speak once more when he felt a hand land on his knee. Pausing, Will turned to Alyss, brows raised in question. But she didn't look at him. She simply continued conversating with her former mentor. Will mentally shrugged and turned back towards the table to join in the conversation once more.

Then, a few moments later he felt it. Alyss' hand stroking his knee. Will tensed but continued speaking.

"I'm going to have to visit the tailor again. Winter is pretty brutal this time of the year." Will mentioned offhandedly as he took a bite of his stew. Halt mummered in agreement and Gilan began to complain at how the weather was even worse at Seacliff.

Will took another bite to only choke a moment later as he felt Alyss' hand travel up his thigh. "Will?" Halt questioned. Will shook his head. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Alyss asked, her face concerned. Will narrowed his eyes at her. This wouldn't be the first time Alyss had physically teased him in public and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "Yes, I'm postively sure." He responed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Taking his word for it, Halt resumed eating. Alyss, on the other hand, only continued with her ministrations. She continued rubbing her hand back and forth, stopping occasionally to lightly squeeze his thigh. Will tensed further and took a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat.

He was loath to admit how excited his body was becoming. It was just stroking, for Christ's sake! He shouldn't be getting so worked up so fast.

But things like that tend to happen when a man hasn't satisfied his needs as often as he wished to. Grabbing his glass, Will took a large gulp. Maybe this would help distract him.

As if Alyss would make it that easy.

Just when Will was finally able to get his body to relax, the hand wandered.

Oh god, it wandered.

Luckily, Will didn't choke on his drink but he did grip the cup a lot tighter as Alyss' hand began rubbing against his crotch. They started out as light touches, almost as if they weren't there. But then the touches began to become firmer and Will found himself getting lightheaded as all the blood rushed south.

Setting down his glass, Will bit his lip to hold in a groan as Alyss' began palming his hardening cock. _Oh lord, she's in one of those moods._ Will thought as he struggled to breath. It was rare, but there were times were Alyss' rather kinky side came out.

And this was one of those times.

At dinner.

In front of their friends and even their former mentors.

 _Lord, please have mercy._ Will mentally begged as he shuddered. Alyss' hand was at a steady pace. It was a simple rhythm.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Will gasped silently. He could feel himself leaking through his trousers. It would be a pain to wash out later but he didn't care _because he was close, holy shit-_

And then the hand was gone and with it Will's patience. "Alyss!" He yelled, furious. Who the hell teases someone like that only to stop-

Will paused and noticed the odd looks everyone was giving him. Will found his face flushing and not because of his arousal. "Uh-I-" He stammered, trying to find a way to explain his outburst. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alyss give him a small smirk and Will's irratation flared. _You little minx-_

"What's wrong, Will?" Jenny asked, staring at her friend oddly. Will was always quite...unique so to speak. Never knew what he would do, to be honest.

Will's thoughts halted. "Yes! I'm just rather tipsy. Alyss, can you help me to our room?" Will asked as casual as he could. "Sure, Will. I'm sorry to cut this dinner so short. Enjoy the rest of the evening, everyone." Alyss said as she rose from her seat. Will hastily said his farewells as he let Alyss guide him back to their room.

He missed the way Halt shook his head with a knowing smile and how Pauline had a proud glint in her eye.

Alyss, after all, was just like her mentor.

"Will!"

Alyss gasped in pleasure as her husband pinned her to the matress. He nipped at the column of her throat as grinded against her. She tangled her hands in his hair, occasionally tugging as the sensations overwhelemed 's hands found the back of her dress and began undoing the buttons.

"You're such a tease." Will moaned. The dress was now unbuttoned and his hands greedily roamed her soft skin. Alyss let out a strange yet addicting sound that was a mix of a giggle and a moan. "You love it." She replied, gasping once more as Will tugged her in a sitting position in order to help rid her of such a troublesome gown.

"I love you." Will said. He gazed into her eyes as he said those three words. Those three words that Alyss never grew tired of hearing. Those three words that always made her tremble and her heart race.

"I love you too." She admitted, smiling widely at him. This man was her everything and despite their profession, she hoped that they would have a long and fufilling future together.

Her hands tugged the ends of Will's shirt, frustrated at the amount of clothing he was wearing while she laid bare in her undergarments. Understanding the message, Will pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Alyss giggled as Will gently pushed her on her back and connected their lips once more. It wasn't their usual sweet kiss. No, it was full of passion and desire. It made Alyss tremble in anticipation. Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

Will deepened the kiss and his hand traveled downwards. Alyss moaned as his tongue met hers and nearly screamed as his hand teased her soaked womanhood.

"Lets have some fun tonight, shall we?" Will whispered against her lips. Alyss could barely give a reply before she was moaning again.

It proved to be an amazing night after all.

* * *

OKAY. I did not expect this to be this long, but whatever. Happy birthday, when-there-is-a-will! I hope you have a fantastic day and I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I can't thank you enough, you helped me find my courage to write again and I appreaciate that. Love ya! 3


End file.
